Parasite Cage
by Kagetaka
Summary: In the 58th Planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud System, Keron, it's inhabitants are becomming impatient. The Keroro Platoon had been on Pekopon for almost a year, and there was no hint of a beginning of any invasion. They could wait no more.
1. Kirara Platoon, Enter the Hinata's!

**Parasite Cage**

_**A/N: Oh wow… we seriously lack Keroro Gunso Fanfictions on this site. Well, then, here's another to the collection. The Prologue and the first chapter are connected.**_

"Kirara Platoon, reporting! Kirara-**teichou!"**

**"Haruru-gunsou!" **

**"Teroro-gochou!"**

**"Terara-sochou!"**

**"Pamama-heichou!"**

Five shady figures snapped their legs together and raised a hand high in salute. They stood in a dimmed room, in front of a solid wooden desk. Behind the desk, the chair swiveled around, before coming to a stop.

"Kirara Platoon. You have heard of our 'invasion' attempt in Pekopon at the moment?" The small figure asked, folding his hands on the desk. A golden badge glinted in the shadows.

"Hai!" The five answered simultaneously, still retaining their salutes.

"Yes, yes." The man in the chair grunted, spreading out a neatly stacked pile of papers. "I have received reports from the Garuru Platoon, reporting in that our currently forces in Pekopon are incompetent." With few well-aimed flicks, five papers went flying towards each member of the Kirara Platoon.

Five muffled crunches were heard as each hand seized a form. The first scanned over the paper quickly, before fixating her giant round eyes up to the man behind the desk. "… You wish for us to assist the Keroro Platoon in the invasion of Pekopon?"

"Hm. Read these, and then you'll understand the situation in Pekopon"

With a bare snap of her wrist, the figure caught to paper and skimmed through it rapidly before the list scattered to the floor. Cold silence. Only the fluttering of the paper hitting the ground was heard. The eyes narrowed. "According to the Garuru Platoon, the Keroro Platoon has everything they need, save, a competent leader."

"Yes. As you know, Tamama-Nitohei is perfectly capable of handling himself in close and long ranged combat. Giroro-gochou is an excellent warrior, like his brother. Kururu-sochou is their technician, and their communications technician, as well as the brain of the group. Dororo-heichou is an adept assassin, swift and quiet." Here, the man paused before sighing, and passed another paper to the latter. "While the platoon is perfectly balanced in these ways, they lack a strong leader."

"Keroro Gunsou-san?" The other asked, blinking. "What of him?"

"He has become lazy. A Keronian such as him requires moisture to function properly. The dry climate on Pekopon, has not helped. That is why I'm sending you to Pekopon."

She read the papers, this time, a little more carefully. "We accept this mission. Permission to leave and prepare?"

"Affirmative."

And with that, the five figures vanished before the man could blink.

* * *

"Kirara Teichou-san!"

Kirara blinked dully, before sparing her caller a glance. "Haruru-kun." She responded, turning her attention back to her suitcase.

"Teichou-san, do you really think it was right of you to just accept such a mission?" Haruru shouted, stomping over to Kirara and stopping at the black Keronian's side. "Garuru Platoon reports that we have deadly adversaries, despite the lack of technological advances."

She fixated her red eyes onto the latter, and paused. "Yes, Haruru-kun. I know this. But they have only reported one household as our enemy. The Hinata family."

The bright yellow Keronian snarled. "And what happens, if every home on Pekopon is like that? We'll be crushed, no matter how brilliant we are!"

Kirara did not answer. Instead, she turned around and threw several guns into her suitcase before slamming it shut. "Gunsou-san, you are dismissed."

Now, Haruru threw away all formalities. "Kirara! This is a dangerous matter, not some frivolity! You should recon-"

"I said, dismissed, Gunsou-san."

"You-" the Keronian began again, fury re-kindled.

"Dismissed." Kirara ended in a deadly tone. Her hands were playing with the holster of her laser gun, and her red irises were flickering dangerously.

Haruru stopped and glared back at his leader. Finally, he took the wise course, and left the matter standing.

* * *

"Terara! Why are your toys in MY suitcase?" A purple Keronian shouted, flipping the said suitcase upside down to reveal many plushy toys.

"I could say the same to you, Teroro!" The female frog-like alien retorted back, folding her arms in a huffy manner. "Your Gunpla are crammed in my lunchbox!"

Teroro emptied the pockets of the suitcase in disgust. "Ew! What is your sandwich from last week's meal doing in here? " He threw the decomposed food at his twin sister, letting the juices drip everywhere in the already messy room.

"And thus, the sea of decay- expands!" Terara shouted dramatically, waving her arms wildly as she dodged the flying sandwich. She seized a random Gunpla from the lunchbox and hurled it.

"AH!! My limited edition Gunpla!!!" Teroro bawled, racing to save his beloved toys.

* * *

Pamama hung from the ceiling, allowing his chakra, or energy, to concentrate at his feet to allow him to hang. So, it at all come down to sending then to Pekopon, hadn't it? His faint black eyes bore into the mission paper that had been issued to them.

_Pamama-heichou, _

_Assist Dororo-heichou in his personal matters._

Pamama stared, feeling slightly ridiculed. He was being sent to Pekopon as a psychologist???

Kirara dragged her suitcase down the hall, knocking on every member's door as she walked pass, leaving a note at the foot of the door.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Kirara Platoon, Arrival in Pekopon!**

Kirara stared down at the weird ugly shaped houses. Pekoponians had such odd tastes, she reaffirmed with a sneer. But for now, she would tolerate it. With two high level platoons on Pekopon, there was no way they could fail in invasion now. Conveniently, however, the weather was rather humid around the select region. Barely any Pekoponians were out, strolling about. Her platoon was stationed around the Hinata residence with explicit orders never to let down their Anti-Barrier. The sun wasn't out and eating away at her skin.

It was a nice day.

Unaware to Kirara, of course, her platoon's Anti-Barrier was slowly giving out from lack of batteries.

Finally, she landed in front of a large building, surrounded by greenery and metal-bar things. A gate, she realized, before instinctively taking out a small Ray gun and cutting through the metal. Clambering on soon, she continued into the 'courtyard'

Fwish….

Hm? Kirara looked down, and stepped again. The floor beneath her sunk down once again, lower than before. Was it a trap? No, she decided. If it had been a trap, her foot would have been stuck instead. And aside from one family and several other Pekoponians, this planet was completely ignorant of the attempted invasion. The floor was red, and soft with white lines drawn in between them. It was shaped in an oval path. Once again, she ignored the oddness of it all and continued on.

As she made up some flight of stairs, she was unaware as a twig caught a hold upon a small yellow pouch around her hips, and pulled it off. A boy with white hair, and strikingly blue eyes paused in front of the bag, and quietly removed it from the shrub, while staring down at the Keronian that was calmly walking away.

Mutsumi Saburo slowly opened the bag and pulled out a small plushy toy, of a recognizable figure.

With a curious blink, he placed the toy back into the bag and started chase after the Keronian. A memory played clearly across his mind, from one year ago.

Kirara heard the distinct tapping of shoes behind her, and she quickly leapt to one side to avoid being ran over. But the feet stopped before her.

A small yellow back dangled in front of her face as she slowly raised her eyes to meet her captor. She recognized him instantly from the many pictures they had at headquarters. White-silvery hair, a youthful, boyish face. And stunning sapphire eyes.

"Saburo-san." She gasped, snatching the bag from the Pekoponian.

The boy blinked, and then grinned foxily. "At your service!" he replied jokingly.

"You…you… um…" She twiddled her thumbs nervously as buried emotions came streaming into her face. "You didn't… look in… did you?"

Saburo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Keronian-san."

"Kirara-teichou" Kirara corrected, forcing her blush back down. "Of Kirara Platoon."

"Oh! You mean those other Keronians that showed up at Natsumi-chan's house?"

It took several seconds for the question to sink through her, but in a flash, Kirara had dispelled the Anti-Barrier and took off racing faster than Saburo could even offer to take her there.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE MORONS!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while the frantic leader of the Kirara Platoon was streaking to the Hinata household, with Saburo-san on her tail, a certain light colored Keronian was having busier matters to attend to.

"…Giroro-san…"

"…Haruru-san…" The red Keronian responded with equal mirth in his voice.

Within moments, both Keronians had whipped out their weapons and fired at each other while gracefully dancing out of harm's way.

Haruru gave his rival his all-too knowing smirk before launching a flurry of grenades at Giroro, who responded with an equally arrogant sneer as he blew each hand bomb up before they could hit. Simultaneously, they bounded away from the minor explosion before skidding to a stop and whipping out the largest weapons they had on them at the moment and fired into the dust and debris. Giroro only hesitated a moment before making his second move and rolled out of the way, just as Haruru bounded through the smoke, having avoided the missile.

"You'll have to do better than that, Giroro-kun!" He taunted, while throwing all the grenades he could get his hands on. "Still a bit wild, aren't you?"

Giroro smirked as he sidestepped each bomb before readying his weapon again, and this time, his aim was unmistakable. The missile approached Haruru at astonishing rates, when the said Keronian suddenly grappled it with both hands, spun around and hurled it towards Giroro. He ducked, and then scampered away from the resulting blast. Both dualists were hurled away as the force of the explosion lashed out.

Once again, Giroro slid to a stop and raised his guns again, squinting into the smoke. Then, he froze as he felt cool metal digging into his shoulder blades.

"Should I?" Purred a sinister voice. "Or shouldn't I?"

"Sadist" Giroro whispered, before triggering a smoke explosive and rolling out of the way. Black smoke seeped from the bomb before the inevitable explosion. It rocked the very foundations of the Hinata home.

"Giroro!" An angry redhead popped her head over the balcony, looking severely pissed off as she grasped the edges of the balcony. Her knuckles were turning white, and the dangerous look in her ruby eyes froze the two Keronians. "What are you letting off down there???" She demanded.

Haruru smirked, using the cover of smoke to scale his way up the house without Natsumi noticing.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouted, suddenly aware of Haruru. "Watch out!"

Natsumi glanced at where he was pointing a moment too late. Haruru held the gun to her forehead, his fingertips playing with the trigger. "Well? What now, Giroro-kun? What now…" he whispered.

"THIS is what's now!" Natsumi roared furiously, seizing the light-colored Keronian by the head, easily disarming him. "Bokegaeru!"

Haruru froze. "So this is what they mean by fierce Pekoponian women." He muttered, before the said 'Pekoponian woman' hurled him roughly from the balcony and proceeded to leap down after him, smashing a foot to his face.

Giroro did not hesitate to return to his tent to watch the theatrics. As he polished his used weapons, he watched with great amusement as Natsumi, the feared warrior, continued to kick the unfortunate Keronian around the yard.

* * *

While Giroro had been busy fighting the enigmatic Haruru, Keroro was 'busy' as he put it. Busy gluing together pieces of Gunpla, that is…

"MY GUNPLA!!!" A green Keronian shouted as he walked into his room. His eyes had only room for one thing, and that was the box of unopened Gunpla stacked up at the side of the room.

Formerly unopened, that is.

"My….my!!!" Keroro scrambled to pick up the Gunpla pieces. "Who…?" he screeched, looking around frantically for the perpetrator. "Who would do… such a terrible thing?" he wept dramatically.

(God of Gunpla… forgive me.)

Keroro's hearing picked up giggles behind the stack of his remaining unopened boxes. His eyes narrowed into slits as he stealthily crept over to the boxes and placed the side of his head onto the boxes.

Terara giggled as she lifted another box off the stack. "Look, nii-san! This one is rare!"

Teroro took the box away from her eagerly and began to tear away at the package. "Oh wow! This one's got a gold star!" he grinned as he dumped the contents of the box on the floor. Along with the other pieces of Gunpla he had thrown down. "Keep looking, nee-san!" Another box fell into his awaiting hands, and the pieces joined the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

While the rest of the platoon was actually doing something productive, Pamama could not help but think he was being left out once again. True, he was never a social part of the platoon, but he was still a member!

"Sigh… sometimes, I get the feeling I don't even exist…"

"My thoughts exactly!"

Pamama jumped a foot in the air before whipping out his twin blades and hurling them like javelins. The intruder was impaled and torn to threads with both, only to vanish in a puff of smoke. "…Is that you, Zeroro?"

…"It's Dororo now…" The light blue Keronian warped in front of him as Pamama landed just as gracefully.

Pamama noted that 'Dororo' was slightly watery around his eyes. "Um… ok. Ze- no… Dororo."

The two continued down the road with Anti-barriers on. Pamama kept a close eye out on Dororo, who was still slightly sniffing.

"Aren't you with the Kirara Platoon, now?" Dororo questioned as Pamama drooled at the sight of the many food vendors. "Ano… you need money for those, Pamama-san…"

"Oh…" Pamama mumbled disappointedly. "Yeah. I'm with Kirara-teichou."

"Then why are you here?"

"We were ordered to aid the Keroro Platoon with the invasion. And a third team is joining us."

Dororo's ninja instinct flared up. Trouble was definitely on the way. "And who is the third Platoon?"

Pamama smiled weakly as he twiddled with his thumbs nervously. "They've been watching you for quite some time… they want the Kero Ball."

He leaned in closer to Dororo. "Garuru." He whispered, before nodding and vanishing in a streak of lines. "Pass it on…."

Dororo had gotten extremely pale as he raised his head to stare up at the sky. "How long… can we last?"

* * *

"You. Got. Caught." Kirara hissed irritably as she stared down each of her subordinates. Haruru was the only one who had the grit to equal her fury and he wasn't afraid to express it in a glaring match. "Teroro, the gunsou is your superior, even if we aren't in the same platoon! Terara, you are your brother's superior. Can't you keep him in check?" she snarled, before rounding on Pamama, who had simply poofed into existence. "And where were you, heichou?"

"My mission" Pamama stated simply, handing over the paper he had received.

Kirara filed it away in her pouch without another word. "Haruru. Would you kindly explain why you were being kicked around outside by a Pekoponian?"

Haruru broke contact with her eyes and stared down at his feet, mumbled incoherent curses.

Hinata Natsumi stood behind Kirara, also glaring furiously at Keroro and Giroro. "I told you guys, no explosives around the house! Got it?"

Synchronized, the two spun on their heels and marched out of the room. Natsumi looked down at the Keronian walking side by side next to her and made a growling sound in her throat. The new platoon was definitely not to be trusted. They were clearly above the Keroro Platoon's level. And it seemed, from the look in their leader's eyes, the invasion would happen, sooner or later.

"I won't let you." They both spoke up at the same time, before the surprise in their eyes kindled into fury. "I won't let you do it!" They shouted.

Kirara broke the silence that followed first. "I will invade Pekopon, Natsumi-san. It's my duty."

Natsumi gave her a determined smile. "Then we are nearly the same, Kirara-san. I won't let you invade Pekopon. It's MY duty."

"We aren't the Keroro Platoon, Natsumi-san. We aren't deterred by toys or barbarous ways…"

"Really?" Natsumi remarked sarcastically. "Last I checked, those two purple ones absolutely loved Gunpla like that Bokegaeru, and you lead your platoon just as I would lead a household"

"…" Kirara paused before stopping. Natsumi walked on ahead. "Pekoponian."

Natsumi turned. "What, Keronian?"

Said Keronian gave the Pekoponian a small sad smile. "If I had grown up here on Pekopon… Earth… in Japan, I would also defend this planet from invaders myself.."

"If you had…" Natsumi trailed off, unaware when Kirara vanished. "Had grown up on Peko…pon?"

* * *

Keroro rubbed his bandaged head, wincing as his hand passed over the many injuries Natsumi had dealt upon his skull when she had discovered him holding a bomb. After the teichou and Natsumi had finished talking in the hall, Natsumi had marched straight back to the room and demanded that Keroro show her around the Keronian secret base. He didn't protest, despite his normal lack of smarts, Keroro knew the limits.

"And this, is my Gunpla room!" Keroro motioned toward a heavy metal door. "No one is allowed in except me!"

"You'll have to add… say, five more layers of protection then" Kirara remarked sardonically, noting several different ways to breech the doors. "Did I mention that Teroro and Terara are absolutely obsessed with picklocks and Gunpla?"

Keroro was visibly turning a sick shade of light green. "Um… Nevermind" he half grumbled half whimpered as he motioned for Kirara to continue on. "Our control room is down the hall here, de arimasu." He stepped upon the conveyor belt.

Kirara was undoubtedly impressed with the complex design of the underground base. "Keroro gunsou, did you make this?"

"Using the Kero Ball!" Keroro said boastfully, striking a small pose. "Do you have a secret base yet, Kirara-chan?"

"Not everyone gets issued the Kero Ball, Keroro." Kirara explained as patiently as she could.

"Really? That's too bad" But he didn't sound sorry at all, Kirara frowned.

Before the conveyor belt could take them any further, a hole split up through the ground. Kirara gave a shout and leapt back, only to find that the hole had expanded quickly enough so that there was nothing to land on but thin air. Keroro also gave a shout as he lost his balance and toppled into the darkness as well.

As Kirara came back into consciousness, she quickly brought out her weapons and leveled them in front of her. Then she decided against it and shoved them back into her pouch. Keroro, on the other hand, was still snoring away. Kirara kicked him, causing him to leap up, clutching his injured nose.

"What was that for???" Keroro yelped. "Why did you kick me?"

"Because you don't want to end up on the nice butt of a science experiment." Kirara growled as she bent down to help the sergeant up. "Or am I mistaken, and you do want to be dissected?"

Dissection. Experimentation. The words that Natsumi had told him during his first day in the household ran through Keroro's head. "N-No. Nothing like that" He stuttered, waving his arms frantically in front of him as if Kirara was the surgeon herself.

"Hmph." Kirara muttered before turning around. "And you can come out, too, Kururu."

First silence, and even Keroro looked upon the shadows curiously. "Are you there, Kururu-sochou?"

"Hm. So you're still as sharp as ever since I left." A voice responded throughout the pitch-dark room. "Kukuku…"

Kirara rolled her eyes, but smiled sarcastically. "I didn't lose wits just because you weren't around." She tapped the eight-pointed star symbol on her army cap. "And I always come prepared." A single beam of light emitted from the star.

And it did, indeed, fall on no other than Kururu, who simply stood there with his hand raised to his chin. Keroro looked slightly pissed off as he rubbed his red throbbing nose. "Kururu, what do you think you're doing? I could have been carrying something important!" The green Keronian yelled, waving his fists around. _Important as in Gunpla._

"Let me guess." Kirara mumbled so it was barely audible. "That's not your way."

"Ku ku… you know that's not the way I do things, teichou." Kururu stated as he walked towards them. "Well?" he turned to Kirara with a questioning glance. "You brought it?"

Kirara rolled her eyes again. "You're vain," she stated, lobbing the yellow bag over to him. "Everything I could find on Keron. Be grateful, why don't you. I spent over 5,000 yen buying all that!"

He caught the bag, turning a deaf ear to the rest of her complaints. "Everything?"

The black Keronian twitched as she balled up her hands into fists. "You're ignoring me again." She growled, tapping her toe.

Keroro was obviously at a loss, all this while. "What's in the bag, sochou, de arimasu?" The next moment, he was behind Kururu, peering over the latter's shoulder. "Let me see!"

"Wait, and maybe I'll let you have a peek" Kururu snickered as he drew the strings together again and sealed the bag.

* * *

Evening fell upon the Hinata household. Very reluctantly, Natsumi had formally introduced the Kirara Platoon to Fuyuki, exciting her alien-obsessed brother to no ends. For several raucous hours, the Kirara Platoon was subjected to endless questioning from Fuyuki, until Haruru threatened to shoot the stupid Pekoponian full of holes. Natsumi had reacted rather violently to the threat, and as a result, Haruru was completely mummified in bandages after a thorough lesson from the 'Devil Summer'. Aki Hinata, on the other hand, was more gracious in accepting her new guests. Immediately, she had Natsumi, who was still panting rather hard from her session with Haruru, cook up a banquet for both Platoons and the family.

As Natsumi brought the final platter to the table, she blinked as she saw the Keronians in a formation. Keroro and Kirara sat across from each other, staring pointedly the other. Haruru was locked in a glaring match with Kururu, in which, the latter seemed to be winning, but no one could really tell because of the glasses. Teroro was sitting at the seat across from Giroro, who for once, had come into the house to eat. They were both fiddling with their respective items, a gun for Giroro and a Gunpla for Teroro. Terara was watching her brother glue the final piece of the Gunpla together, and cheered in celebration. Pamama and Dororo were discussing Pekopon matters and the invasion.

They were ranked, she realized. The leaders of the two Platoons were matched in a battle of wills. Just because they were from the same army and the same planet, did not necessarily mean that the Platoons were all friends. They were all flanking each other and trying to peacefully outmatch each other. Soon, changes were happening down the table. Keroro broke eye contact with Kirara and looked down at his feet while jabbing a fork into Natsumi's beef stew. A vein on Haruru's face twitched as he gripped his poor fork and stabbed it into the same piece of beef Keroro had his fork in. A second glaring match ensued. Giroro merely huffed at the two's antics, and with a clean movement, sliced the meat in two, causing the two the fall backwards into their seat again. Teroro and Terara made for some salad, while Pamama and Dororo ceased their silent communication and focused upon the meal.

"Natsumi-donno was kind enough to prepare for us a banquet tonight!" Keroro announced happily. "Beef stew!" he shouted hyperactively. "De arimasu!"

Kirara had not touched her plate yet, or her utensils. Silently, she scooped food into her plate before bowing and excusing herself.

No one really noticed as the teichou left. Terara blinked before turning her sights on Keroro. "Ano, Keroro-san, where is Tamama Nitohei?"

"Nitohei?" Keroro mumbled with his mouth full of beef and veggies. "Tamama-san lives somewhere else, de arimasu. He comes and visits daily though, de arimasu."

"…Pekopon really is beautiful," Pamama was saying to Dororo as the latter had whipped out a picture of the said planet.

"Isn't it?" Dororo agreed, finally happy to receive some form of attention from his co-workers.

As all the festives continued on, Kirara quietly munched on her beef. The eight-pointed star was flashing as it picked up voices from inside the house and transmitted them into her earflaps. "Beautiful, huh?" she savored the taste of beef sliding down her throat. "I hope it remains that way."

* * *

Danke. Arigato gozaimasu. Gracias.

Please read and review. Ja ne!

-Kagetaka AKA Shadow Falcon


	2. Kirara & Keroro Platoon: Countdown!

**Chapter Two**

**Kirara and Keroro Platoon, Countdown!**

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Kirara snarled, hauling Haruru over her shoulder and dragging Teroro along the ground. "Incompetent morons… And we claim to be the most efficient team on Keron…"

Haruru, drunk off the heavy dinner he had gorged himself with last night, mumbled incoherently about more beef. Teroro, on the other hand, was chattering on the ground. He had recently discovered ice cream, and treated himself to a gallon of it.

_Wonderful…_she thought sarcastically as she ungracefully tossed Haruru onto the couch in Keroro's base. _We come here to defeat the Pekoponians, and their food defeats us. How pathetic…_ But Kirara could not disagree that the beef stew had indeed been delicious. She, however, had taken care not to get addicted to the flavor.

"I can help with Teroro, teichou!" Pamama announced, flashing next to her. Without waiting for her answer, he lifted Teroro over his shoulder. "He can stay in Keroro gunso's Gunpla room! I'm sure he'd like that very much."

Kirara rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Pamama-heichou san…" "Just throw him on the couch. Where is Terara? Don't tell me she was beaten by the food as well…"

"No, she concentrated more on the salad, teichou" Pamama replied as he rearranged the pillows around Teroro's sleeping form. "She's gone to find Tamama Nitohei."

Teroro mumbled something in his sleep before suddenly whipping out a concealed Gunpla and rolling around. "Hands off…" His thumb fell across the wing shaped symbol on his Gunpla's chest.

Without hesitation, both teichou and heichou had summoned their respective weapons and sliced through the seemingly harmless toy.

BANG!

The 'toy' exploded into small, assembly-sized pieces, few of the larger ones striking Haruru in the face. The light yellow frog mumbled again about stupid frogs, and rolled over. Had either of them woke up at the moment, they would have seen Kirara, with 10 laser beams, each coming out of her fingers and curved like a claw, near Teroro's head. Pamama had two giant swords out in front of him, smoking from the impact of the explosion.

Minutes passed, and the two dropped or withdrew their weapons. Kirara let out an audible sigh. "Teroro doesn't know what he puts the rest of the Platoon through…"

"It's true, he often causes trouble," Pamama agreed, sheathing his two weapons behind his back. "But he's still an asset."

"Asset." Kirara snarled, before rolling the Gunso over and searching his body for anymore concealed Gunpla. "He needs markers for his weapon Gunpla's and his toys. One of these days, his 'toys' will kill us all."

The two Keronians swiftly gathered up the remains of the weapon and placed it at the foot of the couch. "Maybe he can reconstruct it."

"Maybe we should hide it" Kirara muttered, turning away from the couch. "I think the Keroro-san would flip out if he saw."

Pamama took this as an order, and swept the debris under the couch with a slight kick.

Several days later, Keroro, who had been cleaning out the base, would discover it.

"KERROOOOOO???!!!!"

* * *

"In three short words then, I can summarize everything." Kirara leaned into the green Keronian's face. "You. Did. Nothing."

"What? That's not true!" Keroro protested, butting up against the Chui's face. "I did plenty of things! And they were… all… um…"

"Failures?" Kirara prompted.

"Yeah…. NO! They were used to lull the Pekoponians into a false sense of security! Yeah! That!" Keroro shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"Keroro"

"What?" The frog turned his face.

"You're an idiot." Kirara grumbled, as she finished writing her report, and filed it into her pouch. "How do you plan to explain this to Garuru-sempai? You've accomplished nothing-"

"The Pekoponians trust me!" Keroro interrupted. "And Fuyuki-donno is my-"

"Enemy" Kirara finished, turning away from the sergeant. A single laser claw streaked from her index finger. "I don't get it. Why install you as leader? In my opinion, Giroro-sempai would have done better, even if he was smitten with that Pekoponian female warrior."

Sweating nervously, Keroro waved the insult off. "But why send the Garuru Platoon?"

"Why send us?" Kirara shrugged. "Frankly, I think Garuru could have done well on his own."

"Gero?" Keroro cocked his head. "Why are they being sent?"

Kirara shuffled through her papers swiftly before pulling one out and reading from it. "Kirara Platoon. Mission: Infiltrate Pekopon and join with the Keroro Platoon. Await Garuru Platoon's arrival." She flipped the paper to the back and continued. "Garuru Platoon. Mission: Retrieve Kero Ball and 'Star'. Complete the invasion of Pekopon with Kirara Platoon." She looked up at Keroro's horror stricken face. "In short, they are the new advance forces. You are discharged. According to the rules, you are to return to Keron after a failed mission for a court martial."

"W…WHAT? Wait…. You'll help me right?" Keroro howled, half wailing and begging at the same time.

Kirara shrugged. "My orders are-"

"Who CARES about your orders, Kirara-chan?" Keroro shouted, quickly executed several bows. "We don't stand a chance against Garuru-sempai! You have to help me! There are still so many unopened Gunpla I haven't completed, de arimasu!!!"

"You're not taking a bit of this invasion seriously, are you?"

"What about your ties???" Keroro shouted hysterically. "How can you abandon-"

The black Keronian grunted, cutting off Keroro's pleading. "I never had any ties in Pekopon, sempai. I can hardly remember anything on Pekopon anyhow."

"But-" The Gunso's next attempt was interrupted by the opening of the door. "Ah! Fuyuki-donno!"

Fuyuki walked in with a smile on his face. Several earth science books rested under his arm as he looked around the room. "Where's Kururu?"

"In his little hideout, I suppose" Keroro muttered, looking slightly deflated. "Why?"

"He helped me find a book I wanted to reread." Fuyuki looked around the room one last time. "Oh well, I'll leave these here." He plopped the books he was holding on the table. "Tell him I said thanks!"

Moments passed after Fuyuki had left. Kirara sighed, finally putting her papers away. "That is unlike Kururu Sochou… they're so naïve…"

Keroro was just as equally suspicious. "Kururu being helpful randomly? That yellow pervert must be up to something again…"

Moments later, the same scene replayed itself again. This time, Natsumi had come in asking for Kururu as well. Next to Fuyuki's Pekopon Science books, she left a small neatly wrapped pile of swirly shaped cookies, with another thank you message.

"Why don't I get that sort of gratitude around here" Keroro complained, stalking off in a huff to his Gunpla room. "They'll regret it one day…"

* * *

Kirara wasted no time summoning every Platoon member into a meeting. Ungraciously, she went to the Hinata kitchen and filled a bucket she had found in the restroom with ice cold water, then returned to the snoring duo, Teroro and Haruru's side and raised the bucket over them.

"ARGH!"

"HEY!"

Two, dripping, cold Keronians shot out of their slumber, Haruru snatched for his guns from his holster and realized they weren't there. Teroro was patting himself down for a Gunpla weapon, when they realized that they weren't under attack.

"You are to report to a meeting" Kirara stated plainly, leaving the two the drip on the wood flooring.

Next, she boarded a hovercraft and steered it over to the Nishizawa residence. The mansion itself was splendid, but there were glass windows, where she could clearly see two Keronians munching on snacks. Dispelling the anti-barrier, Kirara directed the craft near the window and motioned for Terara.

"Meeting" She mouthed through the glass, awaiting a reply.

Terara saluted instantly, indicating that she had understood. "Hai!"

As she flew off, she reached up and pressed her symbol on her cap. "Pamama Heichou. I request your presence at a team meeting at the Hinata household, Keroro Base." There was static for several moments, before Pamama replied. "Affirmative."

* * *

"Keroro Gunso has brought up a subject upon which requires our attention" Kirara paced the room tersely. "To whom do we owe our alliance to?"

"That stupid slacker brought up this subject?" Haruru questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's a surprise. It must have taken him all year just to think up one intelligent question."

"To Keron" Both Teroro and Terara spoke at the same time.

Pamama looked slightly troubled. "And yet, our actions are not justified. Pekopon has never been our enemy. We consider them enemies because of the invasion, but who is truly the antagonist here?"

"We were sent to Pekopon only yesterday." Kirara whipped out her mission reports again. "And as on of the higher ranked Platoons on Keron, we should know who we are fighting for."

"What was Keroro Gunso's real motive?" Terara spoke up, raising a hand. "Is it fear of the Garuru Platoon?"

Pamama inclined his head before looking to Kirara for the mission papers. As he gathered them up, he looked back at Terara. "Yes. The Garuru Platoon is known for their ruthlessness in battle. Keroro is justified in fearing them. He has not been doing his duty, either."

"The stupid slacker's got it coming to him." Haruru shrugged carelessly. "My opinion is set, teichou. I would fight alongside the Garuru Platoon than the Keroro Platoon."

Pamama seemed unfazed by the blatant remark as he addressed Kirara again. "Teichou-san, Keronians wish to inhabit Pekopon, not to utterly wipe out its inhabitants. If we were to side with the Garuru Platoon, this planet itself will be damaged."

"Pekoponians are smart" Teroro added, holding a Gunpla to the light, which everyone eyed warily. "They are some of the more creative races. Such a race shouldn't be destroyed. But still, our orders from Keron were to initiate an invasion. Is it possible to attempt peaceful invasion?"

"And yet, they're destructive!" Terara argued, glaring at her brother. "Did you see their ozone layer? All that carbon dioxide is eating away at it! If we do not seize the planet, it will slowly kill itself! Keron can shape Pekopon for the better!"

Simultaneously, every Platoon member turned their heads toward Kirara, who hadn't spoken her opinions yet.

Kirara sighed as she lowered the mission papers down to her nose. "Our orders. Assist the Keroro Platoon in invasion. As much as I do favor the Keroro Platoon against the Garuru Platoon, I prefer my career over a court martial."

Haruru seemed placated. "Then, we fight with Garuru?"

"All in favor" Kirara stared down at the members.

Haruru's hand shot up first. Then Terara came right after him, staring at her leader in grim determination. Teroro hesitated, taking another look at the Gunpla, before raising his hand slowly. Everyone looked to Pamama, who blinked before standing up.

"I apologize, teichou. I cannot accept." Was all he said, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Kirara waited a moment before standing up and adjourning the meeting. So the odds were against the Keroro Platoon, it seemed. Nevertheless, she held almost no ties with the other Platoon. Tamama was not commonly spoken of in the army. Dororo was known only as the best assassin in the Keron Army, just another soldier. Giroro only stood in the shadow of his brother's specter. Keroro had been a fellow captain of a Platoon, but they were rarely acquainted. However while taking lessons on hacking, she had been crammed in between Tororo's intense jealously and rage towards Kururu, while the latter had first simply creeped her out.

_Kirara, newly installed captain of her own Platoon. As required of all Keron captains, she needed to be able to master quantities of every skill, silent killing, sharp shooting, skilled thinking, and experience with computers. On her first day in class, her teacher was assembling students into a computer. The students attending were all young, like her, with their tails still out. _

"_Niroro-san, computer G-13. Tororo-san, computer G-14, Kirara-teichou, computer G-15-"_

_Whispers broke out throughout the classroom as students stared at the young leader. _

_The teacher continued on without paying attention. "Kururu-san, computer G-16…"_

_And that's how her daily sessions of misery began. Tororo seemed to dislike Kururu, and it was definite on his features. To her left was a problematic, childish, yet genius reddish-orange Keronian with temper tantrums. To her right was a strange yellow Keronian who had a chilling and mischievous laugh. _

_Joy._

_For a whole year, she sat next to the same two enigmatic Keronians, who were locked tight in a hacking war. Sometimes, on Tororo's screen, she would spy a swirly shaped virus twirling around his screen, which he promptly tapped several buttons to delete. Over the months, the viruses became more and more obvious to anyone passing by. Kururu had completely overrun Tororo's controls, and the screen was white with a swirly symbol in the center. _

_One night, finally fed up with the emotions coursing around her, and the constant buildup of stress, Kirara spent all night digging through many professional textbooks for something that would put both contenders in their places. Scanning down a list of Level 5 viruses, she located the strongest one she could find and committed herself to completely mastering it. The next day, she promptly programmed the virus to attack both Tororo's and Kururu's computers. It worked for a short while, both of the Keronian's computers shut down. Suddenly, she felt both of them glaring at her._

_The next day, her computer was a mess, completely unable to even start up. On the other hand, Kururu and Tororo's computers seemed to be fully functional. It didn't take long for her to realize that this was a more efficient version of the virus she had sent._

_Nevertheless, although her skills never compared up to either contenders, she was able to pick up a great deal from sitting next to the two geniuses of the class._

"_All right. Today's assignment" The teacher announced, from his own main computer. "I have set up state of the art firewalls, 7 layers, in everyone's computers. Your mission is to partner up and attempt to hack into each other's computers. NOW!"_

_The students jumped to attention before partnering up to the student next to them. Tororo seemed to ignore the rules; instead he started programming a virus for Kururu's computer. When the latter received it, he yawned and tapped several keys to protect the computer. A vein pulsed on Kirara's head. Tororo should have been trying to attack her computer. But, he wasn't even sparing her a second glance. Taking advantage of her opponent's obvious distraction, she started to type in several commands._

_Everything she had ever learned or picked up from the two idiotic geniuses, she gathered into her concentration as her fingers flew across her keyboard. If they had been able to take her virus and modify it and send it back to her, then she could do so too! Her typing speed was so fast and loud, Tororo finally realized that Kururu was not his assignment. _

"_Kuso!" Tororo cursed as he redirected his program to Kirara's computer._

"_Send" Kirara muttered under her breath, and turned to watch the results on Tororo's computer._

_At the same time, Tororo had successfully sent his own virus to Kirara's computer. The two sat, glaring at each other's computers for any change or sign that the firewalls were falling. _

Now that she thought about it, it had been quite a while she ever bothered to associate herself with viruses. She had seen Kururu one last time before he left with the Keroro Platoon to Pekopon. Tororo, on the other hand, had completely disappeared from her life. And when the tuition course was over, she had never bothered to think on the two hackers again.

Except now, all three of them would be in the same place. Recently, before she had left Keron, she had received news that the Garuru Platoon was looking for a recruit to fill in the fourth position of their Platoon.

Joy. It would be like school, all over again. Except this time, it was going to be war.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Months later…

Kirara was twitching visibly as the rest of the Platoon huddled away from her obvious silent anger. Five months had passed, and there was no sign of an oncoming invasion, from her platoon, or Keroro's. Her orders had been simple enough, to join with the Garuru Platoon before beginning an invasion. And there was no Garuru Platoon on Pekopon.

They had all changed dramatically during their time on Pekopon. Haruru had warmed up to Giroro, slightly, before falling heads over heels for Dororo's ninja partner, Koyuki. Nevertheless, Dororo wasn't happy to discover that the feared sadist Haruru was blushing and drooling whenever he saw Koyuki in the short ninja skirt. Haruru spent another day in a Recovery Pod after Dororo had decided that he had gone too far by groping Koyuki's legs.

Teroro was working on building better (and more powerful, he claimed) Gunpla, which he stole the assembly pieces from random Gunpla boxes he found stacked up on the side of Keroro's room. Somehow, the rest of the Platoon doubted his 'powerful' Gunpla. It seemed as if he had just taken up building regular Gunpla, for the moment.

Terara was visiting Tamama more and more often, until it seemed as if she lived at the Nishizawa mansion, practicing not only with her giant bazooka and her defenses, but also with Tamama, where she tried to learn how to perform her own impact.

"No, no!" Tamama scolded, shaking a finger at her. "It goes like this!" He raised his head and took a huge gulp of air. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" A golden beam emitted from his mouth, smashing into the opposite wall, tearing up the ground of the Nishizawa courtyard.

Terara nodded before taking a gulp of air. "TERARA IMPACT!" She exhaled. A puff of smoke came out. "Grr! TERARA IMPACT!" Another puff of smoke. "Impact! Impact! Impact!!!"

Tamama shrugged, and sat back to watch the show. He opened a bag of chips and popped one into his mouth. "Mouth beams just need a gathering of energy at the throat," he stated calmly, throwing in another chip. "Maybe you just aren't meant for this sort of fighting."

"Shut up" Terara snarled, exhaling rather deeply. "This is a Keronian's natural defense, right? Then I can do it! TERARA IMPACT!!!"

"Change the name," Tamama suggested unhelpfully. He was enjoying the show. "I have an apprentice on Keron who uses the name Taruru Genocide."

"What does it matter?" The purple Keronian shouted, but tried it anyhow. "TERARA GENOCIDE!!!" Nothing happened.

Pamama was possibly the least affected in the matter of his attitude, but he was found strolling in Pekoponian parks most often with the Anti-barrier on or training with Dororo.

* * *

"Calm down, teichou!" Terara said. "We haven't been doing anything that'll corrupt us or anything."

The rest nodded in agreement. "In fact, staying in the Hinata household has been beneficial to us." Haruru stated, raising his hands, reveling that each of his fingers had some sort of metal device on them. "Finger Lasers. Work like guns, only except they run off your thoughts."

"Un!" Terara agreed. "Tamama Nitohei has been training me!"

Teroro held up his newly made Gunpla. "And I found better models than the ones on Keron. They integrate so well with my lasers. Haven't you found anything worth well on Pekopon?"

"…Except knowing that I'm about to be caught up in another-" Kirara never finished her sentence.

At that moment, Keroro had chosen to be launched through the door and landed in an ungraceful heap on the table. Next came Tamama, who walked in apologetically.

"Sorry, desu." Tamama rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Nat-chi is having a bad day, desu"

"G-gero…" Keroro muttered, pulling himself up from the table. "Ow…"

Terara was the first to note that there was a mysterious black and blue aurora coming off of Kirara in violent streaks. "Ano… um… Tamama-sempai!" She said, a little too enthusiastically with a forced laugh. "I think I need your help again! My mouth beam isn't working all that well!"

"Yeah!" Teroro agreed, being the next to spot the waves of frustration coming off his leader. "Keroro-sempai, I think I saw this limited edition Gunpla-"

Haruru sweatdropped as four Keronians- two being dragged along violently, stampeded out the door as quickly as possible. "Teichou, it's not the end of the world… for us."

Kirara stood up stiffly and turned her back on him. "I… should contact headquarters. To let them know why we haven't moved ahead in the invasion plan."

* * *

Maybe it was because Pekopon's drier climate was affecting her mind and actions. Or maybe it was the influence of living the Pekopon style that caused even the most steel willed Keronian warriors to waver in their duty. Kirara was no exception to this. Day by day, she found herself warming up to the Pekoponians, and their lazy lifestyle compared to that of a military Keronian. How long could someone like Garuru last, if he already hadn't succumbed to the influence of Pekopon?

"Gero! We're going to the ocean today, de arimasu!" Keroro happily announced to the entire room. "Mama-donno says she's free from her work today!"

"The… ocean?" Kirara questioned, before the answer sprung to mind. "You mean the patches of blue on the planet? Keroro… those are salty."

"If we drink plenty of water and wash ourselves of salt, we can take it!" Tamama claimed, standing up with the same enthusiasm.

"Aand…" The green Keronian narrowed his eyes. "Gerogerogerogero… Everybody's coming!"

"Tch. Yeah right." A laser bore a hole through Keroro's yellow cap. Haruru stood posed, with a single finger pointed at Keroro's face. "Count me out."

Keroro realized that he could not convince Haruru, and turned to Kirara. "Gero, gero, gero, gero…How about you, Kirara-sempai, de arimasu? Your Platoon has been working non-stop. On Keronian matters of course. How do you expect to conquer and live in Pekopon if you don't understand the planet, de arimasu?"

She knew she was being cleverly manipulated. But the offer was tempting as it was logical. "Very well, Keroro-sempai. I think this trip will be beneficial."

"What?" Haruru shouted, directing his finger to Kirara.

She cut him off. "This is your leader's order. We go."

He was half tempted to point all ten fingers at the black Keronian and shoot her full of holes, but as pleasurable as it sounded, ten finger guns would not help him out of a court martial. Haruru saluted, indicating he understood, before stomping off to the training facilities to take out his anger on paper targets.

"Pamama Heichou. Make sure the news gets to Terara and Teroro." Kirara said as she scrawled out a note and handed it to the Keronian.

"Hai!" The lance corporal saluted before vanishing with the paper.

"I have read several reports on your anti-barrier failing, Keroro-sempai. I suggest you charge them up, before we leave, in case we are spotted."

Keroro saluted her as well, and she replied with her own.

_How far has the Keron advance forces really sunk??? _Kirara repeated her question over and over in her head. The Gunso and his platoon were all wearing some form of inflatable doughnuts. Except Giroro, of course, who preferred not to wear such hideous Pekoponian things.

After finally getting sight of the ocean, even the lesser enthusiastic of the group cheered. Most of them seemed to be sightseeing, even Kirara. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kururu had brought along with laptop. _Hmph… if the computer system was a woman, I think they would have married already… _Kirara thought to herself, before reaching under her chair and bringing out her own laptop.

_Hm… ocean. _She typed in the word and clicked search. _Pictures and information. I had heard from Keroro that the ocean was not like the ones on Keron. From what I have seen so far, it seems pretty accurate._

Terara was sitting next to her, peering over her shoulder to read the information Kirara had downloaded from the site. "Wow… Pekopon's oceans are pretty! Do you think we could do something about the salt though?"

"Not now. There's too much salt. Anyhow, we're here to gather more information about Pekopon's ecosystems… and perhaps, take a break."

Finally, the hours of boredom were over. The car slid to a stop, and almost immediately, Keroro was flying out the door, racing towards to ocean.

Haruru slapped his head simultaneously with Giroro. "The idiot forgot the Anti-Barrier." Then they both pressed the symbols on their caps to initiate the Anti-Barrier and took chase after the careless Gunso.

Kururu looked up from his computer. "Ku, ku… will we have to erase some memories?" He asked.

"Not necessary." Kirara objected as she watched the two infuriated Keronians catch up with Keroro and smacked him over the head, causing his Anti-Barrier to turn on. "They were moving too fast."

Giroro suddenly paused in his tirade as his eye caught someone else. Then a furious red blush streaked across his face. Kirara stared behind herself curiously, and her eyes trailed up a pair of slim legs to Hinata Natsumi. Then understanding crept into her eyes. Giroro was not simply infatuated with the Pekoponian; he was head over heels in love with her. But it seemed as if the Pekoponian was completely unaware that the Gocho was smitten with her.

Teroro stepped from the car. "Teichou, don't concern yourself with business. If you have more fun, you can get a better idea about this place."

"Just sit back and enjoy"

"GAH!!!" Kirara and Teroro gave a yelp of surprise. In moments, several Gunpla bombs went off along with Kirara's laser claws came in contact with a simple small katana. "Dororo Heicho!!! You scared us!" Teroro shouted, quickly disarming the rest of his bombs.

Silently, while Dororo was apologizing, Kirara stalked off towards the water. "This laziness disease is even affecting us… our senses have dulled severely…" she mumbled. Was it because it had been Dororo to sneak up behind them? Or was it because their soldier senses had been weakening?

* * *

Hah... another chapter up... Well, please read and review... I think they seriously need a Keroro Gunso section on this website, I had to stick his in Anime crossovers... well, technically, Keroro Gunso does have alot of cameo appearances...

-Kagetaka AKA Shadow Falcon


	3. Interlude: Momentary Reprieve

This is just an interlude... I ran out of ideas before the arrival of the Garuru Platoon, so yeah... shorter than usual.**

* * *

**

**Interlude**

**Kirara and Keroro Platoon: Momentary Reprieve, Or So You Think…**

It was undeniably boring for the genius of the Keroro Platoon. The leader was wasting another day building his precious Gunpla, leaving the rest of the Platoon with another day off. A whole month, without any activity or movement for the invasion. No requests for any weapons of mass destruction or an invention of sorts. While their Platoon wasted away, Kururu could tell that the Kirara Platoon was constantly training, preparing themselves for an invasion.

"Perhaps I should do something about our Platoon… Kukuku…" Kururu punched in several commands into his computer. "Another day for pranks? Setting traps and playing pranks would certainly be considered a training of sorts, da-ze." His hands went up to his headphones and rotated the domes, causing the domes to fly out and reveal a set of antennae. "Kukuku…as long as I'm not caught." He cackled.

Several screens initiated themselves upon his mental command. The whereabouts and statistics on the Keroro Platoon members, along with the Hinata family appeared on each screen. He tapped his fingers together, wondering whom his first victim would be.

As quickly as the need for mischief came, it dissipated. Kururu frowned. Playing tricks on the same people was not as amusing anymore. Furthermore, he had new victims now. At his command, the screens changed to monitor the Kirara Platoon. They had been training. Now how far had their training taken them, or had they sunk as low as Keroro and the others?

"Too slow!" Haruru shouted and dodge rolled away from several lasers. He pointed at Giroro and fired. "I wasn't mistaken. You really are getting slow! Pekopon too much for you?"

"As if!" Giroro called as he bounded away, leaving a trail of singed spots in his wake. "Perhaps Keroro and the others are getting slow, but not me!"

"Really?" Haruru pointed his fingers again. "Well, let's test that opinion…" All ten rounds went off, forcing the red Keronian to nimbly dance back.

"Hmph! As you wish!" Giroro aimed and shot furiously at the light-colored Keronian.

Terara sweatdropped as the two mobile infantry forces leapt at each other and fired. "There they go again… this is there 4 time this week, desu…" She blinked and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Now look what you've done, Tamama-sensei!!! You made me say 'desu'!"

"What?" Tamama questioned, taking a sip of Coke from his can. "It's not my fault, desu! Taruru used to stick around me and 'desu' never caught on for him!"

"It's boring, just watching them, isn't it?" Teroro remarked, as he took a Gunpla from his pouch. "I say we join in."

"And I say we don't!" Terara growled back. "I haven't perfected my deathblow yet!"

"And you can do perfectly well without your dumb deathblow!" Teroro yelled right back, glaring daggers at his sister. "You have those shields and that huge bazooka of yours!"

"Which are both undergoing remodeling!" Terara snarled. "Ugh! Forget you!" She stomped on back to the house. As she slammed the door, the sliding screen conveniently smashed over her foot. "OWWWWWWW!!!" Terara made to yell, but no sound came out. Instead, multiple streams of energy blasted from her mouth, breaking up the ground between Giroro and Haruru. "Cough…cough cough…!" She kicked the door. "Stupid door! Now look what you made…me…do?" Terara glared from the door to the ground, to the door, and back to the ground. "Yatta!!! I did it, Tamama-sensei!!!"

Tamama made a loud slurping sound and flung his cup away. "Ne… that's pretty good… for an amateur."

"A WHAT???" Terara roared again, and at the same time, another beam sprayed out from her mouth. The beam scorched its path close to Tamama's feet.

"Hey!" Tamama leapt up, his pupils shrinking as a devious, crooked grin wiped away his smile. "Don't think you can get away with that!" he rumbled. "TAMAMA IMPACT!"

Terara was getting equally riled up. "It's not my fault I can't control it! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She shouted again, and fired off another greenish beam.

Natsumi glared at the events going on outside the window. Several energy beams streaked across the windows as well as several short lasers blasts. Finally, she got up to yell at the Keronians, just to receive a blast in the face for her trouble. Twitching madly under the eye, she regained her posture and cracked her knuckles. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING???"

At that unlucky moment, one of Teroro's Gunpla bomb chose to explode, and its detonation resulted in a bright flash of light. When the blinding flash died down, Natsumi looked furious. "Why you…"

Teroro palmed his pouch. "I…It wasn't me!!! Honestly!" He stuttered, turning pale.

"If it wasn't you, then who else knows how to detonate those blasted toys of yours?" Haruru shouted, pointing his finger at Teroro. "You nearly killed us all!!!"

"Shut up and listen!" Terara yelled, kicking the two of them. "I hear something… that sounds like…" Everyone ceased to speak and strained their ears…

"KURURU!!!"

"Teichou, these are the new plans," Pamama announced, laying the papers down on the table before Kirara. "This covers almost every situation I could think of. Some of them do not end so… successfully."

"It's fine, heicho. All I wanted was to see how things would go if I did this…" Kirara shuffled through the papers. "So, assisting the Keroro Platoon's plans is out because they will always end in disaster. Makes sense." Kirara agreed, moving to the next paper. "Interesting assumptions, heicho."

Pamama shrugged. "They must be accurate, teichou. I have never failed to read someone's nature incorrectly."

"True, and I will hold you to that." Kirara remarked, filing the papers away into her already paper-bulging sack. "But as long as the Garuru Platoon isn't here, we ourselves can do little but wait."

"Pekopon is big, teichou. If a single 5-man platoon attempts complete takeover, it is impossible. Pekoponians have their own powers as well."

"I understand that. I also understand where you stand on our invasion of Pekopon." Kirara stood up and started to drag the bag back to her room. "Do not worry, heichou, I will convince Garuru Chui to hear your plans out."

* * *

As I said, this is just an interlude, so very short. Sorry anyhow...

-Kagetaka AKA Shadow Falcon


	4. The Day Pekopon Stood Still!

**Chapter Four**

**Kirara Platoon: The Day Pekopon Stood Still**

There was something in the air. And Kirara didn't have to be a ninja to recognize it. The familiar taste of danger and anticipation pounded in her blood. After almost half a year of waiting painstakingly on Pekopon, the invasion would finally begin. And the three platoons would be put to the ultimate test. Several minutes passed, and without fail, the expected symptoms of Planet Anesthesia had begun to occur all over town. A bird fluttered by Kirara's head and set the ear flaps of her cap fluttering, and suddenly, the bird simply seized up, it's wings bent and posed to continue flying, without movement. She reached up, and plucked the bird from its frozen flight and held it in her hand. Clenching its tiny-feathered body gently, Kirara stared up at the Nishizawa Tower, where a giant Keron ship suddenly flickered and casually appeared. She walked to the edge of the building she was on, and stared down at the unmoving Pekoponians.

So, it had indeed begun after all.

She froze as she heard a cry for help, and she quickly zoned in onto the source of the outcry. Spreading her wing-pack, she took flight to see which Pekoponian was still moving.

The bird, forgotten in the wake of Kirara's musings, began its 30-foot descent to the street beneath the building top.

Natsumi struggled rather futilely in the gritty grasp of another giant mutated space creature. It's tentacles were not the usual slick and slimy, however. Something told her, deep inside, that this was a Keronian's doing…but not the bokegaeru's.

Before she could think on it some more, three glints flew over the tentacle that bound her, and she fell to the ground ungracefully. Koyuki, full clad in her ninja vest, had drawn her katana and leapt in front of Natsumi. "Go ahead, Natsumi-chan! Don't mind this ninja!"

Natsumi hesitated, before breaking into a dash. "Be careful, Koyuki!!!"

Koyuki unwittingly allowed Natsumi to distract her for a second. And that second was all it took for the monster to take her in its grasp and pull her into its gritty hold.

_I…have failed…_

Natsumi did not stop running, nor did she look back to see how the battle was going. As she came to an intersection before her house, her younger brother also appeared, huffing tiredly.

Fuyuki spotted Natsumi's conspicuous red hair almost immediately and grabbed her hand. "This isn't the Gunso's doing, nee-chan!"

"I know…" Natsumi said, lowering her head.

"But we have to keep going, nee-chan! Staying in one place is dangerous right now!"

Natsumi agreed, and they continued to their home. "Here!" Fuyuki cried, running to the front of his house, only to be confronted by Giroro. "Giroro? What's going on?"

"…" The red soldier was silent for several moments. "It has begun."

"An invasion?" Natsumi asked, quick to piece everything together.

Giroro did not answer for a while, before he glared at the top of a telephone pole. "Out of all the people they sent, it had to be _you_." The malice in his voice was not lost upon Natsumi or Fuyuki.

"Of course." There was a fuzzy outline, in the line of Giroro's vision. It gradually smoothed out to reveal a purple Keronian. "But our arrival would have been completely unnecessary if the Keroro Platoon had carried out its orders in the first place. So answer me, little brother… why have you shamed Keron's troops?"

_Little…. brother? This guy is Giroro's older brother?_ Natsumi glanced warily at the newcomer. _He's a Keronian, all right… but I don't think he takes orders from the Bokegaeru!_

"Garuru Chui." Kirara's voice broke the hovering silence. The black Keronian hovered several feet away from the confrontation. "You have finally arrived."

"Hn…" Garuru responded, before slowly floating down to where Fuyuki and Natsumi stood. "Our fourth recruit came in a little late, but we have assembled a minimal amount of members into our platoon."

"Why have you come?" Giroro demanded hotly, leaping in front of Natsumi. "I know that you have been ordered to meet with us, to commence the invasion, but why such underhanded tactics such as Planet Anesthesia???"

"Ah… you have mistaken our intentions on Pekopon, Giroro." Garuru replied, calmly landing onto the ground. "The orders have been revised. Our mission now, is to join with the Kirara Platoon, discharge the Keroro Platoon and return it to Keron, while gaining possession of the Kero Ball and the Keron Star. Then we commence invasion."

"I had not received such news." Kirara interjected, landing as well. "When did this revision occur and why, Garuru Chui?"

"We received our orders only two days ago in mid-space travel. There was not enough sufficient time to inform you about the change."

"Very well. What would you have me do, since you seem to have more control over the situation at the moment?" Kirara questioned.

Natsumi shot the black Keronian a murderous glare. _Traitors… no, wait… we were enemies all this time. This Planet Anesthesia thing as frozen all of Pekopon, hasn't it? I can't believe this… I was so naïve to think that Keronians were all like that Bokegaeru…_

_And yet… betraying the Pekoponians also feels wrong_… Kirara mused, barely even hearing what Garuru was talking about.

"Assemble the rest of your Platoon, Kirara Chui, and meet me in Keroro's base. We should have everything secure then."

"Hai!" Kirara saluted, but half-heartedly. As she flew off to the Nishizawa residence, where she knew that Terara would be, she could not help but look back at the Pekoponians below. "It seems as if… we have been contaminated by Pekopon's lifestyle as well."

As she flew off, she heard an explosion go off, and Giroro cry 'Run, Fuyuki!'

* * *

Upon her arrival to the Nishizawa mansion, there were signs of a definite struggle. Momoka and Paul were nowhere to be found, and lying broken and battered on a mountain of rubble, was Tamama Nitohei. Kirara flew down to the tadpole and pulled him off the rubble, before searching the grounds quickly for any sign of the Socho.

"Hm… Gun….so…san…" Tamama muttered, coughing up some broken teeth.

"Nitohei. Do you know where Terara is?" Kirara questioned quickly, lest, the other Keronian fell unconscious again.

"Kirara…Chui?" Tamama mumbled. "Where…is…Gun…so?"

"He's fine at the moment, but he will need help soon. Where is Terara?"

"Vanished…" Tamama mumbled again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "It was all… Taruru's fault…"

The piece of news struck Kirara as shocking. She and Terara were close, as former childhood friends, and then separated by rank in the Keron army. And the insolent Itohei had dared to attack one of a higher rank?

_And managed to defeat her as well…_Kirara thought angrily, spreading her wing pack again. Then she realized that Tamama must have seen it all. And if he couldn't tell her, then… She pushed down on his cap insignia and it started to glow blue. A hologram projected out from the new driver mark and Kirara watched, fascinated.

"_Remember that game we used to play when we were younger?" Taruru was remarking cheerfully, snapping his fingers. "And we would fire off our deathblows, and then say 'shucks, we're even?'" _

_The Tamama on the screen was getting increasingly aggravated. "Well?" He demanded harshly._

"_Let's do it!" Taruru grinned cheekily. Invasion and battle was a simple game to him._

_Tamama's pupils shrunk even smaller, if possible, and he exhaled a giant yellow beam towards his apprentice. "HYPER TAMAMA IMPACT!!!" he roared, as the force of the attack lifted his tiny body in the air and sent him soaring._

"_Hee, hee… I guess it's my turn. TARURU GENOCIDE EX!!!" The blue Keronian also leapt up and his eyes glowed and fired an amplified attack to meet the other attack. _

_For moments, the two attacks pushed against each other, neither faltering nor giving away. However, maintaining the power of the attack proved too stressful for Tamama, and it was evident as his golden glow began to give away ground, allowing Taruru's attack to wash over. The result was an explosion that cracked most of the stone pathway to the Nishizawa Mansion. _

"_Aw shucks… we're… huh?" Taruru began, only to be cut off as the dust cleared up, revealing Tamama, on top of the pile of debris the two attacks had caused. "Huh? What's wrong, Tamama? Not at your fullest today?"_

_Tamama, knocked out cold, did not reply. Instead, a pale green beam split the ground between Taruru and Tamama, and a third Keronian sprung out from hiding. "Taruru Itohei. Nice to see you've made yourself a place on a high-ranking platoon." The shadow said, revealing itself to be Terara. _

"_Ah! Terara Socho!!!" Taruru saluted immediately. "Why are you here, miss?"  
_

"_I train here." Terara remarked, almost too calmly. "Has Garuru Chui arrived?"_

"_Hai!" Taruru responded. _

"_But then why-" She motioned at Tamama. "Did you attack him?"_

"_Orders change, Socho…" Taruru grinned again. "We received new orders from the top. We have to retrieve the Keron Star, the Kero Ball, and disband the Keroro Platoon."_

"_What? What did they do?"_

"_Nothing. That's the problem."_

"_But, but!" Terara spluttered, summoning her shield and bazooka. "This is overkill, Taruru! He's my sensei now!"_

"_Your sensei? Don't make me laugh" The joyful look at drained from his eyes, as he held up a finger with an energy ball on it. "You could learn more from a Nyororo than from him." Noticing the weapons, he smirked. "Are you rebelling, Terara?"_

_Terara paused, struggling with herself. Mind set, she heaved the heavy weapon onto her shoulder. "YOU might have received orders… supposedly from the top… but WE haven't! How do I know YOU aren't the rebel?"  
_

"_Hmph!" Taruru pointed and fired. "At least you have a good excuse."_

_Her shield instantly rotated in front of her and absorbed the energy without fail. "Don't forget" Terara warned. "You initiated this battle." She pulled the trigger, releasing a single homing missile. "So YOU CAN PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!!!" She roared, spitting out multiple green rays of energy. _

"_Hm… too slow" _

_Terara gasped, as she whirled around, in time to be caught by an energy blast to the chest. She was thrown back a good several feet before skidding to a stop across the courtyard. A tingling sensation crept through her legs, and she noted, dimly, before falling into oblivion, that she was fading. As the world spun and faded around her, she watched helplessly as Taruru ran off. _

The hologram continued on, but seeing there was no more to watch, Kirara shut it off. "Nitohei, I will have to leave you here for now. The attack on Terara was unauthorized, and Taruru was the first to strike." As she took off into the sky, she wondered, why the Garuru Platoon was here if they had not come to assist them in an invasion.

* * *

_They are picking us off, one by one. First Tamama, then Terara. I have no doubts that Giroro has fallen already. Garuru Chui…if there was anyone his equal in the Keron Army, it would have to be me… _

The question now was, would swordplay match up to excellent gunmanship? She pressed her symbol on her cap and waited for the static to clear. "Kirara Platoon. The Garuru Platoon has finally arrived on Pekopon.

"Finally!" Haruru's voice was heard instantly, holding back a month's worth of impatience.

"Have you contacted him yet, teichou?" Pamama asked quickly, before Haruru went into battle frenzy.

Kirara ignored them. "An unauthorized attack has been declared. Terara Socho is currently out of commission."

"What?" Haruru thundered. "Under what terms?"

"Unconfirmed orders. Our new orders are to retrieve the Kero Ball, the Keron Star, and secure the Keroro Platoon to return to Keron. Then commence the invasion."

"This can't be overlooked!" Haruru shouted again. "A court martial must be in order, Kirara!" Suddenly, his voice crackled, before giving away to static once more.

Kirara growled in frustration, glaring towards the direction where the Garuru Platoon had parked their ship. She pressed the insignia on her cap several times, set to record. "It appears that Keron worries of our defection as well. Interference is great right now, so we are unable to continue smooth communication. Yes, even we are affected. Right now, we do not know if the orders the Garuru Platoon are under, is real or not, however, I am willing to risk it. As of right now, our mission is to assist the Keroro Platoon. We have a good reason to side with them this time, seeing that we have received no new orders from headquarters, nor has Garuru given me any papers on these orders. Therefore, we are perfectly eligible to side with the Keroro Platoon, since our original orders were to join up with them and commence invasion. I want you all at the Hinata house, as soon as possible. The Pekoponians, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Aki will most definitely put up some sort of resistance. If we do not assist them, or sway the Garuru Platoon, then they are lost." She ended the transmission, hoping that the rest of her platoon had received their orders.

* * *

"I'm tired…" Natsumi muttered, falling to her knees. "We won't be safe anywhere in Japan…or Earth, for that matter!"

"But we have to keep moving." Fuyuki said, semi-forcefully as he pulled his sister up. "We're not safe."

"We're not safe anywhere!!!"

"Stop arguing." A voice said, as a Keronian sized shape leapt down towards them. Pamama drew his blade. "You are being watched. Flee now. I will hold him off."

Without further questions, Fuyuki yanked Natsumi off and urged her along. When they finally disappeared around the bend, Pamama looked up. "So, Zoruru-san… you've finally come looking for Dororo."

A flurry of leaves scattered, revealing a sickly colored Keronian. Half his body, however, was construction from metal, and the remaining eye was black with a red pupil. A single long and extended blade curved cruelly along his thumb. "Dororo? I know no Dororo…"

Pamama readied himself. He knew in terms of speed or power, he did not even compare to Dororo or Zoruru. Nevertheless, his distraction would allow the two Pekoponians to return home. "I believe he was formerly called Zeroro."

"Hmph. You are correct… and observant as always. If that is the case, then you are only trying to distract me. How futile. Has the Kirara Platoon also become problematic?"

"Problematic? I have no idea what you are talking about." He remarked as he drew his twin buster blades. "We are merely avenging our teammate, who Taruru so kindly attacked. Furthermore, we have not received our orders yet from headquarters."

"…" Zoruru was silent, before he vanished and reappeared next to Pamama, bringing down his blade. "I see. You are quite correct. However, this does not mean I will hold back on you." He applied more pressure to the blade before vanishing again.

Pamama barely managed to swing his huge blades to meet the smaller, yet more deadly weapon. With a mere nudge, he was sent flying into a building. As he raised his head, he groaned in horror as he realized that Zoruru was already upon him like a predator stalking its prey. He swung again, catching the smaller weapon again. Discarding one of his swords, he felt his load lessen, but it still did not matter. Zoruru was still faster.

"Zero Dimension Slash!" Zoruru brought down his hand again, cleanly slicing the weapon apart.

Left with no choice, Pamama dashed for his other blade, only to feel cold steel biting into his neck. Freezing, he calmly turned his head slightly. "It seems I have lost…"

"Not yet!" Haruru roared, leaping into the fray from nowhere. Materializing on his fingertips, he aimed all ten guns at Zoruru and shot. Zoruru bounded out of the way nimbly, but two more shots caught him on the metal side of his leg. "Well, Pamama? Are you going to sit there and mourn the loss of one sword? Grab the other and fight with me!" He roared.

Pamama hesitated, before dashing to his other sword and picking it up with a flourish.

Zoruru hissed, then flung his arm out in front of him. "Very amusing. Even you, Haruru, defending the Pekoponians."

"Hmph. The Pekoponians are none of my concern. However, my teammates are!"

"Of course. You are referring to that tadpole… Terara Socho, wasn't it?" Zoruru remarked, casually leaping away from several lasers. He flicked his thumb and defected the last one, mere inches away from his face.

"If all you are here for is to conquer Pekopon, feel free to do so. I won't stop you there…" Haruru snarled, rolling away from a flurry of attacks. "But harming anyone on this platoon, that's something I won't forgive!!!"

* * *

"Haruru and Pamama are not present?" Kirara asked, when Teroro lighted down. "I expected that… Pamama would never abandon Pekoponians… and Haruru would be out looking for revenge."

"Do you think my sister is alright?" He asked, drawing out several Gunpla. He flicked the head off one of them and a laser sprouted from it.

"She is currently being held in another dimension. In fact, she should be there with other Pekoponians who tried to fight back."

"Koyuki-san." Teroro responded immediately. "Along with Nishizawa-san, and Paul-san…"

"And probably Saburo-san as well…" Kirara pointed at the Keron attack ship. "If we can disable or render it useless, our friends should return. Would you like to take care of that?"

He shrugged. "IF I release an Armageddon Gunpla Bomb, it should be able to take care of things…" He tapped his chin. "But if I attach some wires and feed it extra energy from Pekopon's stores, it should blow out the entire system…"

Just then something whizzed by overhead. Kirara barely caught it herself, but she could see a flash of red hair. "The foolish Pekoponian… and those stupid Keronians… giving her false hope. If a hacker joined their Platoon, then they could easily disable the armor…" She turned to face Teroro. "There should be one more Keronian on the mother ship. A nurse or technician possibly. I suggest you go with care."

"Hai!"

As Teroro flew off, Kirara extended all 10 claws and spread her own wing pack. The Pekoponian was suicidal, crashing into the house recklessly. Flying into the hole Natsumi had made, Kirara glided down, noting with some sick humor that Natsumi had broken through the second story, first story, and lastly, the basement of the house just to get to Keroro's base. It made her job easier.

A missile appeared from nowhere, and it took two strokes to disarm and deflect the oncoming bomb. "So, you've come after all." Garuru's voice echoed through the room. "Have you abandoned Keron as well, Kirara Chui?"

"Abandon Keron? Never. However, I do not appreciate your Itohei attacking my Socho…"

"Is that the problem?" The voice returned, seemingly amused. "Perhaps you are just becoming incompetent, Kirara."

"Or perhaps, you've overstepped your boundaries!" Kirara snarled, as she came face to face with the other lieutenant.

The situation was bad, as far as Kirara could tell. Pekoponian Natsumi had been completely disabled, her armor gone, and shield on the ground, useless. Giroro was nowhere to be seen, so it was logical to assume that his brother had bested him. Tamama was out cold in the Nishizawa Courtyard, Koyuki, Momoka, Saburo, and Paul possibly relocated or killed in action. Keroro… she watched him carefully. He had been devolutionized, back into a tadpole. Wiped of his memories, also, Kirara noted. Kururu was nowhere to be found. Moa, was sealed in an Angol Stone, which encased her entire body inside a single gemstone, slowly sapping her of energy. Which left Fuyuki as Pekopon's last line of defense. And the kid couldn't even swim!

Which meant the fate of Pekopon was handed down to her.

Just as Taruru powered up an energy ball and prepared to launch it at Natsumi, they all heard a voice cry out. "Not so fast!"

Everyone, even Kirara, turned to see the newcomer. _Fuyuki???_ Kirara thought incredulously. Garuru was apparently also having the same thoughts. And in his hands… was the Kero Ball.

"I looked everywhere for that." Garuru remarked, in an almost pacifying voice. "But I don't suppose you will just hand it over…"

"No, I won't." Fuyuki agreed, clutching the ball in one hand. It was a lifeline, not for just himself, but Pekopon as well.

The tension was mounting between Keronian and Pekoponian. Fuyuki had tangled them into a stalemate. If Garuru or Taruru made a move, Fuyuki would probably smash, or use the Kero Ball against them. But at the same time, the Garuru Platoon held three hostages. Natsumi, Keroro, and Moa. Kirara tried to block out the feelings as she tried to formulate a plan. Finally, Garuru broke the silence.

"…I seemed to have underestimated the Pekoponians." The purple Keronian bared his fangs menacingly. "My mistake…"

"It will not happen again."

* * *

So yeah... please read and review... And soon, I will probably post a picture of the Kirara Platoon on deviant art... Trust me, they'll look different from what's described in the story. I started to revise their looks after writing, so yeah. When I do post them, except for Haruru, the rest of the platoon are all tadpoles. Kirara is black, with red eyes, Terara and Teroro are both aquamarine, Pamama is a dark blue, and Haruru is just light yellow. 


	5. Finale: The Fight for Pekopon!

**Finale**

**Fuyuki, Kirara & Keroro Platoon: Fight for Pekopon**

Well… it seems as if this story is coming to an end soon. There should be an epilogue after this chapter… and then a sequel, perhaps… I have a pretty good idea what it will be about. So yeah… expect it to come out after Parasite Cage is done. Oh wow… if I finish this story, it'll be the first multi chapter story I've ever finished…

From the day she had left Keron, she had always dreamed of returning home in triumph. Carrying the banner of the Keron Star, boasting their conquest of Pekopon. Being admired by the Keronian children, who wanted to hear the adventurous tales of their battles. Becoming the heroes of Keron, and leading Pekopon with a tight leash. It was her duty and her dream.

Dreams. And all dreams had to be shattered by cruel reality.

Duty was easily wavered, and thrown away like an old unused item.

_Fuyuki tried…_ Kirara thought grimly, as she watched the boy teleport out of harm's way once again. _But he doesn't know how to utilize the true potential of the Kero Ball without the fear of accidentally destroying Pekopon himself… _Taruru made a second attempt, this time, using his Taruru Genocide EX. Fuyuki frantically made to push the teleport button again, but his thumb slipped in his panic. Instead, a blue beam surrounded the antennae and zapped out and hit Taruru square on. He yelped as the light shocked him before fading away again. Luckily for Fuyuki, the Genocide beam was also knocked off course as Taruru bowled over.

_A form of defense…_Fuyuki sighed mentally, pushing the button again, and holding it this time. "You went too far… doing this to Gunso… to nee-chan… to the Keroro Platoon… to the Kirara Platoon… and Pekopon!" He yelled. The beam emitted around the antennae again before striking Taruru again. This time, it didn't fade.

So the boy had finally decided to quit running, Kirara realized, watching the absolved determined glint in Fuyuki's eyes. And for once, Fuyuki was not just simply mad, he was furious with what the invaders had done to his friends.

Garuru finally decided to intervene, seeing that Fuyuki was holding to his words. "Enough, Pekoponian!" He aimed a shot at Fuyuki's head, and forced the boy to teleport away, breaking his hold on Taruru. "I tire of these silly games. You know nothing about the Kero Ball, so it is clear that you are not a threat to us." Another shot was fired, and Fuyuki teleported again.

"Are you stalling for time, Pekoponian?" Tadpole Keroro asked, rubbing his hands together. "It's useless…gero, gero, gero…" Taruru joined Keroro's side once more. "Taruru… take care of the red-head, and make sure she doesn't interfere."

"Rodger." Taruru responded, charging up an energy ball once more.

Kirara and Fuyuki reacted simultaneously. Taking the disruption by Keroro, Kirara dashed towards Garuru, who turned to her with an uninterested eye. Fuyuki was shocked into silence, before he realized that the energy ball had reached its limits.

_NO! _Fuyuki mentally screamed, but he could do nothing for his sister. By the time his finger had met the teleport button, the ball had already left Taruru's fingers. "NEE-CHAN!!!" Fuyuki cried out as he landed in front of his sister seconds too late.

Natsumi glanced at her see through legs in wonder. "Fu…yuki…" Her knees became transparent, but Natsumi pushed herself up with her still-material arms.

He paused, stricken into silence again. His entire form was shaking. "N-Nee-chan!" he cried, leaping at his sister.

His hands passed through her torso, as if she was merely a projected hologram. Natsumi, however, smiled down at Fuyuki, despite the fact he had plunged his hands right through her. "Don't worry, Fuyuki." Her expression became grim again. "What you should be worrying about is Earth. Don't let them win, Fuyuki. Even _if _it means taking down that Bokegaeru."

"Wrong choice of words." Pointing a finger at Natsumi, Keroro grinned triumphantly. "Taruru, finish her."

"Rodger!" Taruru remarked over cheerfully as energy laced its way around his finger once more. "Sayonara!" The sphere left his finger.

It struck Natsumi on the chest straight on. With a barely audible gasp, the rest of her body faded away, leaving a trail of lights where she once stood. The power neck brace Giroro had given her to initiate Power Natsumi fell to the ground with a hollow clink.

_Why? Why Natsumi?_

"Gunso…" A pained look came over Fuyuki's face, tears threatening to tear what was left of his confidence before he strengthened his resolve again. "Why? We're friends, aren't we? And best friends don't hurt each other like this." His finger slipped from the buttons again as he collapsed to his knees. "You… you're… not him."

"Gero? What are you talking about? I _am _Keroro!" The tadpole stomped its foot childishly. "This Pekoponian has gone mad!"

Fuyuki was completely oblivious to Keroro's jabbering. Instead, he lowered his head, allowing his hair to fall around his face. "No. The Gunso I know wouldn't do this! You're not him." His finger was back on the Kero Ball, and he slammed his finger the 'shock' button again, but this time, Taruru warded it away from Keroro with a Genocide attack, which smashed against the floor and blew up debris. "You are not Gunso…" Fuyuki muttered.

"Keh! You're only one against three!" Taruru retorted, his eyes glowing with power. "You can talk all you'd like Pekoponian!"

"Make that, one against four…" a voice hissed, as Zoruru emerged from the dust, wielding his thumb in front of him. He glanced over at Kirara, who had engaged Giroro in a toe-to-toe battle. "You, Kirara?"

_To where does our loyalties lie?_ The question she had asked her platoon initially rang in her head as she sliced through several beams, before hurling her claws at Garuru.

"You waver." The purple Keronian summoned his shield, which received 10 deep cross slashes, before dismissing it. "You aren't worthy of being my opponent!" He growled, knocking her away with his sniper rifle.

Her wing pack extended again, preventing her from crashing into a wall. Kirara faced the Garuru Platoon as calmly as someone who had lost her platoon could have. "What have you done to Haruru and Pamama, Zoruru Heicho?"

"They did not live up to my expectations…they didn't even put up a satisfactory fight."

Static crackled in Garuru's communicator as he whipped it out and answered. "Tororo?"

"Pu…pupupu…." The familiar voice of Tororo was clearly heard in the dead silence. "My mechas have captured a Keronian…"

"Really?" Garuru shot an amused look towards Kirara's way. "Teroro-Gunso, no doubt."

Captured, missing, and killed in action. Kirara shut her eyes, overflowing with regret. She was been a poor leader. She had allowed her Platoon to stray away from her when they landed on Pekopon. Allowing them to loosen up to adapt to the lazy life on Pekopon. _If only I had tried harder to keep us together. We would not have second doubts about invading Pekopon…_

Without a noise, Fuyuki had teleported over to her. _For once… it seems the Pekoponians and I have finally agreed on something. _Her eyes flashed open, glaring daggers into Garuru's eyes. _They must fall for what they have done to US!!! But first…_

"Sorry, Fuyuki." She muttered audibly. The boy barely had any time to widen his eyes before Kirara disappeared and smashed her hand against the back of his head, knocking him out. "This has become Keronian business."

_It is not enough to succeed. _Kirara caught Fuyuki as he fell. _Others must fail in order for success. The Garuru Platoon must fail, and I must succeed. _

As she charged, Zoruru leapt up to challenge her… alone. Kirara smirked, thinking of the irony. Together, her platoon had been strong. Separated, they had instantly been conquered. She whipped to the side, dodging a thrust to her abdomen and retaliating by meeting blades with Zoruru. The heicho instantly leapt back, knowing what power was in the laser blades.

So silent, so swift…

_Pamama…_

"_You are Kirara Chui?" A Keronian trotted up to her, observing her reaction to him. "You look young…"_

"_Many of us do." She responded._

_The Keronian wore the traditional cap, along with a loose cloth on the side of his face, indicating his status as heicho, and an assassin. Two large blades were strapped to his back, but he seemed to have no trouble at all carrying them both. _

"_That would make you my teichou."_

_Kirara racked her brains for what the commander had forced her to memorize two days ago. The names of her platoon members. "Ah…. you must be Pamama-heicho."_

_The Keronian nodded seriously. "You are very observant, I can tell." Then the stoic Keronian allowed a small smile. "You will be a fine teichou…"_

Pamama…

Kirara aimed a brutal kick to Zoruru's stomach, and made contact, sending him flying away. Almost immediately, Taruru replaced him, allowing the other the chance to recover. It was no different, they were still underestimating her.

Taruru, as expected from a student under Tamama, did not use weapons, only his own talents as a physical long-range fighter. Several beams flew by her head as she picked up Fuyuki and flew him to safety before noticing another Taruru Genocide aimed for where she stood. Elongating her laser claws to their fullest potential, she braced herself and took the impact in her claws, grunting against the strain it took to contain her lasers and prevent the beam from breaking through. Forming a bowl with her claws, she reflected the attack back to the owner.

Reckless…but clever…

_Teroro… _

"_Teichou-san! No… um… Kirara-chan! Can I call you that?" _

"_No."_

"_Um… Kirara-sempai?" Teroro tried again, throwing in a puppy-dog face for extra effects. _

_She glared at the impudent tadpole standing before her. "No. Where are your manners, Gunso?"_

"_Oh man…" The violet Keronian rubbed the back of his head. "You don't cut any slack, do you, even if my sister is your friend? I see." He nodded sagely. "You won't let us go wrong. You're the kind of leader who won't allow failure!"_

_Terara…._

"_I'm sorry. Did my brother give you trouble, teichou?" Terara walked up to her. "He's grown up, but he's still so childish!"_

"… _Yes. He has gotten better." Kirara nodded approvingly. "However, are you certain he's up for military life? When we were younger, he never seemed to be able to do anything properly."_

"_You mean like the time we tried to try out a hoverboard secretly?" The other Keronian laughed. "Oh yes… that was the funniest. We told him to put on the anti-barrier so he wouldn't get caught by our parents…"_

"_But he thought that the anti-barrier would also make him transparent." Kirara finished for her. "And he attempted to fly through your mother for the fun of it."_

"_And ended up crashing right into her. We were grounded for a whole month." Terara ended on a sour note, before facing her brother, who was off conversing with Pamama. "I guess you have a good reason to doubt his ability, teichou. But he's gotten smarter."_

"_Let's hope he has enough smarts to survive in my Platoon." Kirara mumbled, before dismissing Terara. _

_And even Haruru…_

"_You're the leader?" A yellow Keronian yelled furiously, pointing a finger at her. "What is the meaning of this? How could someone like you become leader???"_

_Kirara glared at the source of the uproar, who shot a glare of equal mirth at her. "Simple. I was adequate. Now quiet down, Haruru Gocho!"_

_But the rowdy Keronian refused to step down. "Humph! There must be some mistake. I would be a better leader than you!"_

"_Do not judge me."_

"_See? Coward!" Haruru declared triumphantly. "Only cowards run!"  
_

"_The wise assess the problem quickly and decide upon a course of action." Kirara responded uninterestedly. "Only a handful of Keronians have the potential to become captain of their own platoon." She recited. "I do not see you in this handful."  
_

"_What? I dare you to say that again!" Haruru barked, aiming a gun at her head, with his finger playing at the trigger._

"_I said: I do not see you in this handful." She raised her furious red eyes to his. Before he could squeeze the trigger, Kirara was behind him, gently running a singly claw along the back of his neck. "And, you are too reckless. You are inclined to battle, and react violently to those around you. Instigated as a platoon leader, you will only bring around its downfall."_

"_And you're saying you could do better?" _

"_I did not say so." Kirara shrugged. "However, any time you are ready to prove to me that you are worthy…"_

"_Hmph!" Haruru turned away from her with a huff. "Fine. Just don't be that leader who ends up getting us all killed." _

_Haruru…_

They had all trusted her to lead their platoon to glory. And ultimately, she had failed them all.

Sparks showered as Zoruru took over the battle once more as Taruru fell back, smoking from his own deathblow. The two shoved against each other brutally, trying to dominate with their swords.

They leapt back, then together again in a graceful dance. Metal met with laser, and rebounded once more. Taruru crept up behind her with an energy ball in hand, before Kirara leapt away, leaving Zoruru to face the energy. He sliced it in two cleanly, before shooting Taruru a glare. Not one to be left out of the action, Tadpole Keroro took the opportunity to leap for where Fuyuki lay unconscious to snatch up the Kero Ball. His hands gripped it, and he held it victoriously in the air.

_NO!!!_

Suddenly, from nowhere, a metal star cut the antennae of the Kero Ball cleanly, rendering the weapon useless. The next throwing star had viciously curved edges, which sliced the Kero Ball in two.

And then there was nothing but stunned silence as the two pieces of the Kero Ball slid off Keroro's hand. All fighting ceased at once. Both pieces clattered to the floor, crackling with electricity, before it gave out.

Haruru and Pamama landed roughly on the ground, with their respective weapons coming extremely close to impaling them. Terara fell face first to the ground, as well as her bazooka and shield. Natsumi reappeared on the ground, knocked out. Momoka and Paul also fell and landed in the debris of the courtyard. Lastly, Koyuki and Saburo both materialized and managed to land on their feet.

"It's over." Kirara hissed, brining up her claws. "The Kero Ball is gone."

"There are still other ways to invade Pekopon, Kirara." Garuru replied calmly, before motioning to Zoruru and Taruru. "Retreat… for now."

"No." Zoruru growled, throwing his metal hand in front of him and stalking forwards. "Where have you hidden Zeroro?"

"Here!" With a puff of smoke, Dororo appeared in front of him, with his sword drawn cautiously. "But… ano…. Who are you?"

The color drained from Zoruru. "What?" he asked, unbelievingly.

"Um… hang on…" Dororo rubbed his head sheepishly. "Um… Dasasa-kun?"

"No…"

"Girara-kun???" Dororo tried again, turning red in embarrassment. "W-Wait!" he called as the other Keronian slowly faded away from sight. "I said wait…."

"You're not going anywhere!" A familiar voice declared. Everyone's eyes fell upon a red haired girl, who was conscious once more. Natsumi glowered at the purple Keronian. "First you freeze my Planet, injure my friends, barge into my house, and then decide to leave! Don't think I'll let you just walk away!"

"And you plan to stop us?" Garuru dismissed the prospect with a wave of a hand. "Don't be silly, Pekoponian. You are nothing to us."

"But I AM!" Giroro's voice shouted over a loud whistle. The whistle was coming from several missiles, aimed directly at the leader of the Garuru Platoon. Giroro himself was riding upon one of them, steering the rest to the target.

"Hmph!" Garuru huffed again. Six missiles materialized themselves next to him and fired in unity at the rockets. They met each one with precision, causing a smokescreen to billow across the ceiling of the Keroro Base. Realizing his mistake, Garuru summoned a deadlier sniper rifle and peered through the lenses while taking flight with his wing pack.

Through the haze, Giroro hurtled through the air at his brother's back. _Payback time_. He thought with satisfaction as he fired a beam from his own guns. It struck the center of the wings directly, causing them to go out. Garuru landed on his feet and spun around with his rifle in hand to where he believed his brother to be.

"Too slow." Giroro grinned, shoving the barrel of his gun into Garuru's back.

"Don't count me out yet!" Taruru fired a Genocide beam at Giroro, who leapt away, freeing Garuru. "Taruru Genocide!"

Just as Giroro was about to aim his guns at Taruru, something gold and shiny smashed into the room. "Don't. This is my battle! I've been shamed once, and now, I will regain my honor!"

"S…Sensei!" Taruru gasped as the golden figure revealed itself to be Tamama. "Yeah right! You still stand no chance against me! Just like the first time! TARURU GENOCIDE EX!!!"

Tamama rolled his eyes. "I was taken a bit off guard earlier. But his is nothing!" With a sweep of his hand, he knocked away the attack. "See?"

"No!" Taruru growled, firing Genocide after Genocide. The result was the same. "Ugh! NEO TARURU GENOCIDE!!!"

Tamama finally took action. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" The golden beam plowed through the green one and smashed into Taruru. "Was that your best?" Tamama mocked him, walking with confident strides to his apprentice.

Taruru coughed up some dust and debris, before glaring angrily at his sensei. Finally, he averted his eyes submissively. "I give up… I can't win against you, sensei." And then he collapsed headfirst into the ground.

Keroro glanced around at Taruru, Garuru, and the place where Zoruru had stood. "You may have beaten us… but don't count me out yet!" He raised his hand. "Shining Keron Wave!"

"Well, don't count me out either!!!" A shield whirled in front of the group, protecting them from the rainbow colored blast. Terara summoned her shield back. "How pathetic, being reduced back to a tadpole."

"You're one yourself!" Keroro huffed, aiming again. "This time, I won't miss! Shining Keron Wave EX-" he was cut off.

"Stop, Gunso."

All eyes turned to Fuyuki, who had also regained consciousness. The boy staggered in front of the group, shielding them with his arms. "You should snap out of it now, Gunso."

"W…What are you talking about, Pekoponian???" Keroro demanded, glaring harshly at Fuyuki. "Snap out of what- huh?"

Fuyuki raised his tearstained eyes. Shining in grief. "Gunso. We're friends. And best friends don't hurt each other like this. I said that earlier."

"Best… friends?" Keroro whispered, which went unheard by Garuru.

"Yes" Fuyuki's voice grew stronger. "We're friends. Don't you remember? We used to take walks together, have fun together… and even went shopping for Gunpla together!" Fuyuki launched himself at Keroro, and bundled the Gunso up in a hug. "Please remember…"

The tadpole Keroro blinked several times at the Pekoponian who had boldly dared to embrace him. "…" A shimmer of recognization dawned upon him. "Gunpla shopping? Fu…Fuyu…"

"Yes?" The boy responded.

"Fuyuki-donno…" Keroro finished, blinking his large eyes several times. Golden light rippled through his skin as he began to glow brightly. Fuyuki grasped onto him tighter, the smile that graced his features wiped away his tears. When the light faded away, it revealed Keroro in his original form, soundly asleep from the exhaustion of over activity.

"Gunso…"

"Gunso-san!!!" Tamama cried, running over to the green Keronian.

"Oji-sama!!!" Tamama was suddenly knocked out of the way by Moa. Kirara looked back at the Angol Stone, which had once contained Moa. Unwittingly, by crashing through the ceiling, bursting with energy, Tamama had also smashed through the Angol Stone and set Moa free.

Kirara faced Garuru once more. "It's over, Garuru."

"Not yet." He motioned to the infected systems of the Keroro Platoon. "We still have a hold over Pekopon's systems."

As he spoke, a yellow Keronian who was rapidly typing away on a keyboard was contradicting him.

_Tch. How could I have ever forgotten_? Kururu berated himself mentally as he continued to punch in codes into the computer. _The foolish imp. _Imputing several final codes, he sat back and waited for his contemporary opponent to appear on screen. _There he is. It was Tororo after all… I should have expected this._

Tororo chowed down on a second piece of pizza, when a beeping noise attracted his attention from his food. One of his computer screens had suddenly changed. A swirly symbol had appeared on the center, and the screen now read: Kururu Labs. He paled instantly as similar beeping sounds echoed across the room as every one of his screens were rapidly infected by the same symbol and words.

"H-How???" He demanded frantically, dropping his food and glaring at his keyboard as if it were its fault.

"Hey…you." A familiar voice played from his main screen. "You're that little imp who sat two chairs away from me in military school, aren't you?" Tororo flinched as the voice continued on. "I admit you had me stumped originally…"

"But… how?" Tororo spluttered at the screen. "My patented virus! It never fails-"

"Don't make me laugh. Yours? I recognize this. It's a copy of a virus I made eons ago. A very poor copy, I might add, as well." Kururu held his finger over a large red button. "Don't whine like that. At least try to make an attempt to accept your loss gracefully," he snorted, pushing down the button.

At once, the systems of the Keroro Platoon were completely wiped clean from the viruses. The screens and controls in the control rooms turned from red back to their original blue.

"Kukukukuku…"

"Kururu…" Giroro muttered inaudibly. "For once, he wasn't completely useless." He grumbled. "Now, Garuru… it is over."

Unlike the hacker Keronian, Garuru seemed to accept his loss readily as he spread his wings, hauling Taruru onto his shoulder. "We retreat for now. But we'll be back… and reclaim Pekopon one day."

He started to take flight, before Natsumi's voice interrupted again. "Never."

Garuru paused before meeting the eyes of the defiant Pekoponian. "Hmm… now I understand why Giroro has-" he was cut off as Giroro, blushing furiously, had fired a beam at Garuru. "Nevermind, then. It seems as if my brother would prefer it was secret." His wings began to beat rapidly. "I will see you again, Pekoponians… however…" He turned to Kirara.

"Your mission is over. You are to return home now."


	6. Epilogue: The Duty of a Keronian

**Epilogue**

**Kirara: The Duty of a Keronian**

The members of disbanded Platoons are never allowed to meet or come across each other's paths ever again. That is the harsh duty of a Keronian. In the military, if there was enough contamination to a platoon during an invasion, they were to be instantly recalled from their mission, by force or none, and returned home to Keron.

"This really is the end then?" Terara whispered tearfully. Every member had been assembled in the halls of a Keron military base. "This is good bye?"

"There are some memories…" Kirara faced her with a consolidating smile. "That cannot be wiped away. For example, you and Teroro will always be together because you're siblings. Despite the fact members of a disbanded platoon should never meet again, the rule doe not cover family."

"It won't matter." Haruru interjected forcefully. "It will be as if we had never met on that first day."

"And before then, I think we were all doing well by ourselves." Pamama added, patting Teroro on the back. "And we can continue with life."

"But this isn't right! These are our memories! How come others get to decide that they must be wiped?" Teroro growled back. "I don't WANT to forget about everyone I met on Pekopon or on this Platoon!"

"Yeah…" Terara added. "I don't want to forget about Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka…"

"Saburo." Kirara added to the list.

"Koyuki" Pamama also pitched in.

"AHEM!" A voice thundered through the room, as a Keronian stepped in. "Pamama Heicho."

"That's me…" The assassin Keronian answered stoically, not allowing his emotions to betray him. "I'm first?"

"Yes." The Keronian answered as he led Pamama out of the room.

Before he left, Pamama faced the Platoon one last time. "Take one last look, my friends. This was our entire Platoon." He shushed Terara, who was ready to burst into sobs. "Do not say good bye." And then he turned and left the room.

* * *

"We'll never see him again." Haruru muttered, also falling into stunned silence. "Can you believe this?"

"I'm sorry for having failed everyone." Kirara mumbled, collapsing to the ground. Seldom had anyone ever see the self-assured leader fall apart.

"This wasn't your fault!" Terara yelled passionately. "It was all of ours! We let ourselves fall to Pekopon!"

"No, it was not our faults!" Teroro argued back. "We were defending our friends! There's nothing wrong with that, teichou! Don't blame yourself for this!!!"

Haruru opened his mouth to protest, before he decided to shut up. "If we continue to drown in our regrets, then we won't get anywhere at all. So… we should talk about happier times."

"You finally suggested something useful" Kirara remarked sarcastically. "Well, as teichou, I'll go first. During our stay in Pekopon… what I enjoyed the most was Natsumi-san's beef stew."

"Really?" Terara and Teroro spoke up. "We enjoyed the ranch dressing the spray on the lettuce!"

"Hmph. I liked the fizzy drinks they sold in those odd machines," Haruru added.

Realizing it was her turn again; Kirara took a moment to consider. "Meeting up with old acquaintances."

"Making new friends and learning new moves!" Terara announced pride fully.

"New moves?" Teroro mocked her. "More like you learned how to throw violent temper tantrums." He placed his hands on his hip and stood up with a boastful smile. "I got a ton of new Gunpla to build!"

"And that's something to be proud of?" Haruru demanded, smashing his face up against Teroro. "How pathetic. At least I got those finger guns from Keroro."

"You mean your fancy fingernails?" Kirara grinned happily. "My, my… who knew you had a feminine side to you, Haruru?"

For several more joyous moments, the remainder of the Kirara Platoon related about their time on Pekopon, poking fun at each other's habits on the planet. Until finally, the Keronian was back, to pick up another Platoon member.

"Haruru Gocho." He called out, his eyes sweeping across the room.

Haruru stood up without another word and marched towards the door with his shoulders erect like a true soldier. Turning back, he flashed a challenging grin at Teroro, Terara, and Kirara. "Trust me, this isn't the last time you'll see me."

* * *

Gloomy silence fell over the last three members of the Kirara Platoon. Outside, Kirara appeared calm and balanced. On the inside, her insides were churning with immense guilt. She had allowed her platoon to stray from their original goal and now, it had come down to this. Terara was curled up next to her brother, who was trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Teroro Gunso." The Keronian called out from the doorway.

Teroro laughed, pulling his sister off of him. "Okay, sis. See you later! Oh, and…" he turned to Kirara and saluted. "You were the best teichou I've ever had… hang on… you're the first, actually!" and laughing, he went out the door.

* * *

Kirara and Terara could not meet each other's eyes. Filled with guilt, Kirara didn't with to burden herself with more by looking into Terara's eyes. Terara was still beholden with guilt over her brother as well.

"Well…" Kirara broke the uncomfortable silence. "It's just us now."

"Yeah." Terara replied sadly, playing with her tail. "Just us." She echoed. Another silence. "There's not much to say now, is there?"

"No…" Kirara said. "But there is something I'd like to know, Terara."

"Yes, teichou?"

"How in the world was Taruru able to defeat you?" Kirara questioned, humor lacing her serious tone.

"Ah! I- Um…." Terara turned red and blushed. "Ugh… I let my guard down. That's all."

"Oh really? Are you certain there wasn't some other reason?" Kirara grinned.

"Of course not-"

"Terara Socho." The Keronian interrupted again, stepping into the room and motioning for Terara to follow.

Terara gathered herself up, and before following the Keronian to the memory wiping chambers, she faced Kirara, lone in the room. "I apologize, teichou. But I must now take your leave." She said, saluting.

"Dismissed" Kirara gritted out. It took much effort to say the single word. "May you be well, Terara."

"You too, Kirara." And then the sliding doors sealed the space between them.

* * *

Alone in the room, Kirara was free to allow her thoughts gradually consume her. Her times in Pekopon, watching the antics of the Keroro Platoon. From the day she had landed on Pekopon, when her Platoon had been unwittingly captured by the Hinata family, to the fateful battle with the Garuru Platoon.

_They don't blame me._

Rule # 1 of a Military Keronian: Do not allow yourself to become contaminated in mind or body.

_Broken immediately. The day we set foot on Pekopon, we let our defenses down, thinking that Pekoponians were weak-minded. But we were all wrong._

Rule # 35 of a Military Keronian: In case of contamination, all members will be recalled and disbanded. All memories causing contamination shall be wiped.

The first time she had read this rule, she had thought nothing of it, believing she would never fall to another species. How wrong had she been? Now that she was cornered by this rule, she realized how cruel it really was.

"Kirara Chui."

Kirara stood up, mind steeled tightly, walking boldly to the door. Following the Keronian to the memory chamber, she could see her Platoon, already hooked up in each tube, floating like lifeless dolls. The center tube remained empty. Just for her. Stepping to the center of the room, she raised her arm.

And saluted.

Holding her salute for several seconds, she glanced at each of her former Platoon member's faces, trying to sear them into mind. She wanted to hold on, wanted to keep these precious memories.

The Keronian helped her into a tube, and hooked wires all over a cap and pushed it onto her head. Immediately, the chamber filled of a sort of water mixed with sleeping drugs that would knock her out when it seeped into her skin. She saw flashes of her old memories, flying by her mind's eye.

"_You? My leader? Hah! I'll never accept you!" Haruru's face glared defiantly at her._

_Terara giggled. "Kirara! Despite the fact you're my leader now, I hope we can still be friends like we used to!"_

"_Teichou… you will not fail us." Pamama turned around and nodded towards her._

_Teroro clutched his stomach and pretended to moan. "Kirara-chan! Oops! I wasn't supposed to call you that! Teichou! I just wanted to say… that I'M SOOO HUNGRY!!!"_

_Natsumi's red eyes glared at her. "Hey, I'll never forgive you if you come back to Earth just to invade!!!"_

"_You have to leave? Well… you can be sure we won't forget about you too easily," Saburo laughed._

"_Hey, maybe one day, when you come back," Fuyuki said, kneeling down next to her. "You and I can talk about the lifestyles of aliens."_

"_Um… ano…" Momoka's nervousness caused her to stutter. "You're Terara-chan's leader right? She's been really nice… and a companion to Tamama."_

"_Heehee! Don't forget about us!" Koyuki remarked, waving to the Keronians. _

"_So… Kirara-sempai…" Keroro walked up to her. "This… is good bye isn't it? I'm sorry for you." He nodded sympathetically. "I hope the next time we meet, we won't be enemies though."

* * *

_

_And together, humans and the Keroro Platoon alike saluted them…

* * *

_

**THE END**


End file.
